Fic Exchange Collection
by penelo14
Summary: Some stories I wrote for exchanges on AO3.
1. Unexpected Love

So my friend eric-idle-rules has some events on AO3, where people can make requests for stories and others within the event can write them out. So far, she had a Fic Exchange and a Secret Santa. I wrote for these events and wanted to also post them here. So I'll put them all into one collection. They're all oneshots so none are connected. I'll also put the title of each story as the chapter name.

Anyway, hope you enjoy these:3

* * *

"Ready for this Seth?"

"So ready! Senior year's going to be a cakewalk."

The two teens laughed as they drove to the school. Finally, senior year has come.

"You said that about junior year."

"Shut up Ran!"

Randy laughed as he pulled into the school's parking lot, watching the rest of the students pilling in. "Hey Seth?" he asked as he shut the car off.

"Yeah?"

"Let's make a pact."

"Okay. For what though?"

"Well…it's the final year to see everyone before college. And…to be honest…I don't want to be known as a graduating virgin. Would you?"

"…Where are you going with this?"

"I'm saying let's make a pact to both lose our virginities before the end of the year. Go out with a bang you know?"

Seth pondered about Randy's words. He was confused as to why Randy would suggest something like this. But at the same time, he also didn't want to graduate as a virgin. But… "We…wouldn't be…you know…having sex with each other right?" To be honest, Randy wasn't Seth's type, and vice versa. And he was worried it would ruin their friendship. They've been friends since forever it seems. They met in elementary school and were inseparable ever since.

"Oh no no." Randy laughs. "No, I wouldn't pressure you like that. No, like, find someone else that we wouldn't mind...you know…having fun with."

Seth sighed in relief. "Alright, yeah, I wouldn't mind that."

"Alright!" Randy shouts, encouraging Seth to perform their secret handshake as a sign of the pact. "I know it seems weird, but it was bugging me a little."

"No no, I get you."

"And it's not a competition. It's not a contest to see who can do it first. It's just for the both of us to get it done so to speak."

Seth nodded, "Now come on, don't want to be late on the first day."

Randy groaned and got out of the car, following Seth into the building.

* * *

 _Two semesters later_

"So, how are you and John?"

Randy blushed as he and Seth were hanging out at his house, working on homework. About a month after their first day, the captain of the football team, John Cena, hosted a party to celebrate entering senior year. Randy attended, but Seth did not. He wasn't a party type of person, he preferred to stay home or hang out with his small group of friends. Plus, he and his friend Nikki Bella already had plans to help each other with homework and go out for dinner that night. He hasn't spoken to her face to face since freshman year, only really texting, so it was good to see her.

The party, as Randy described it, wasn't that bad apparently. There was no alcohol, as John asked for there not to be. His parents knew that a lot of kids in the grade drink and didn't want to risk the possibility of police involvement. And the party was just a hangout type of thing. Some kids swimming in the backyard pool, some were playing pool in the basement, some watching a movie in the living room. Afterwards, Randy stayed behind to help clean up and the two hit it off. Since then, they started going out together.

"It's…it's going okay."

Seth noticed the blush and grinned, "Come on, something's going on."

"…You know the date he and I had last night?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"…Afterwards…he took me back to his place…"

"Shut up!" Seth grin grew wider. "And?!"

"…And…it was a very…passionate evening."

Seth squealed in delight, hugging Randy. "That's awesome Ran! Congrats!"

Randy laughed, "Glad to hear your excitement. To be honest, I never thought we would get that far."

"What do you mean?"

Randy shook his head, "Nothing, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Before Seth could interject, he spoke up again, "So, how are things on your end?"

Seth sighed, "They're…alright I guess."

"No luck? Nothing developed with you and Nikki?"

Another sigh, "No. I mean, I don't have those kinds of feelings for Nikki and…I just…don't want it to be with just anyone you know? I don't want it to be a one-night stand, a one time deal. I want it to develop into something more, like what's going on with you and John."

Randy nodded, "I see, nothing wrong with that. Like I said, don't feel pressured or rushed into this."

"I know, and thanks."

"I'm sure someone will come along." Randy assured, deciding then to change the subject. "But anyway, have you heard the rumors?"

"What rumors?"

"About the new kid that's coming."

"New kid?"

"Yeah. Apparently there's a new kid coming to our grade soon. There are some nasty rumors about him though."

"Like what?"

"Some think he does drugs, some think he likes to pick fights, some think he's a thief. There are a lot floating around."

Seth frowns, "Sounds like a terrible person."

"Those are only rumors though. You know the people in our class, someone new appears and a bunch of bad stories are spread, trying to isolating them before they even get here. Remember when the Bellas came in around sixth grade and the rumor spread of them being sluts, doing anything to get good grades?"

Seth nodded, how could he forget? The school practically isolated them, made them feel alone and barely spoke to them at all. There were some kids, Seth included, who didn't believe in the rumors and soon became friends with the twins. After a while, the rumors stopped and the girls were welcomed into the family. Look at them now, Nikki's the head of the cheerleaders and her sister Brie is the treasurer of their class.

"I guess some kids are just afraid of a major change with the addition of new people and try to prevent it you know?"

"Probably. But still, I think the kid's harmless. I'm giving him a warm welcome, I don't care. If anyone has a problem, I will not hesitate to put them in their place."

Seth laughs, nodding his head. He'll help Randy make the kid feel welcome. Maybe he can get their friends in on it as well.

* * *

 _A week later_

The new kid was introduced in Seth and Randy's homeroom, Dean Ambrose. After a brief introduction, Dean was directed to his seat near the front of the room, next to Sasha Banks, who smiled and started a conversation with him. Seth couldn't keep his eyes off of him. He was a fairly attractive teen: his hair was a short dirty blonde with some curls, body was lean and kind of muscular, and the leather jacket he was wearing looked amazing on him. The thing that Seth liked the most was those eyes, those deep blue eyes and his child like face. But the face looked…scared almost. Like he…was afraid of something. Maybe being the new kid? That's always a worry when entering a new school, how many people will be against you and will anyone join you? He seemed a little eased talking to Sasha, smiling and laughing with her. That laugh, Seth could hear it from where he sat in the room. He smiled, liking the sound filling his ears.

"Already got a crush there Rollins?"

Seth jumped at Randy's voice, blushing, "D-Do not."

Randy chuckled, giving him an 'I don't believe you' look, "Sure you don't, but the staring and blushing says otherwise."

Seth hid his face, embarrassed.

Randy ruffled his hair, "Don't be ashamed, it's alright. Just messing."

"I-I know."

"Wonder if he's in your other classes? Might be in all of them." Randy said with a smirk. "Gives you something to look at when the teacher becomes a bore."

Seth blushed harder, shushing Randy to shut up right before the morning announcements came on through the speakers.

So far, Dean was only in one other class with Seth, which also connects with lunch. They were seated a little closer than in homeroom, close as in right next to each other. During class, Seth couldn't help but glance over at the teen next to him when the teacher wasn't looking. He couldn't help it, he had to. He just hoped Dean never noticed. About halfway through class the bell rang for lunch.

As Seth was standing in line to get food, he sees Dean sitting at a giant round table alone with his bagged lunch, pulling out his sandwich and juice. He sighed; already it's turning into what happened with the twins. No one joining him, no one paying attention to him, everyone simply ignoring him. But he smiled when he saw Sasha sitting with him, along with her friends Naomi and Tamina.

The three girls like to call themselves the baddest girls in the school, but they weren't bullies or anything, just people that prevented it. Whenever they saw a bully, they marched up to the action and took matters into their own hands. One time Tamina caused a bully to trip into an open locker. She then closed the door and guarded it for a bit before releasing him. He ran off quickly and never acted up again. They were bodyguards more or less, next to the football team who also had some stories about preventing bullying.

Seeing Dean smiling and laughing warmed Seth's heart. Blushing, he looked away and continued figuring out what to get for lunch. It was strange, why was Dean having such an effect on him? Is this love at first sight? He doesn't remember ever feeling like this. He shook the thoughts away as he finally decided on food and paid. He found himself heading for Dean's table and sat down next to the dirty blonde, earning a confused look from him.

"Something wrong?"

Dean shook his head, "N-No, nothing. Just…kind of shocked is all."

Before Seth or the girls could ask what he meant, another figure was heading their way. Seth looked up and didn't like it. Sheamus, one of the biggest antagonizers in the school, was on his way towards them, his dark eyes locked on Dean. Seth didn't like that look, the look of total hate and determination.

"Hey there fellas, lads." he greeted, his Irish accent thick.

"Can we help you?" Sasha asked with disgust in her voice. A tone that said 'Why the fuck are you here?'

"Just wondering what you're doing with this druggie."

Tamina was quick to stand and get in Sheamus's face. "Care to repeat that?"

"Like I said, what are you guys doing with this trouble maker? I mean, the kid's probably gotten into so many fights at his other school that they kicked him out. Fighting over drugs no doubt." He leaned in closer to Dean, who had his head bowed, trying to hide away. "And from his appearance, he was probably passed around-"

Before Sheamus could finish the sentence, Tamina smashed his tray into his face, food splattering all over.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch the rest of that. And frankly, I don't care." Tamina retorted. "Get your white lying ass away from us. Now."

Sheamus growled, winding up a punch, but Tamina was quick to dodge. He was about to try again, but a teacher appeared at the commotion and pulled him away.

Tamina scoffed, "Serves him right. The jerk."

"Why must he always do this?" Sasha asked. "So childish."

"Cause that's what he is, a child." Naomi pointed out. "He's always been doing this."

Seth sighed, turning his attention to Dean, "You okay?"

Dean nodded meekly.

"Don't let him bother you." Sasha said with a smile. "He's not worth it. He's just a child who will never learn to grow up."

"Just…kind of hard. I…my school…he's not too far off the mark."

"What do you mean?"

"…"

"Listen; don't feel you have to explain anything now." Seth interjected. "Don't feel pressured. When you feel comfortable explaining about your old school, then do so. We won't pry, although Sasha seems to be the queen of it."

"Am not!" she laughed.

"Yes you are." Naomi responded.

"No I'm not."

Dean chuckled, looking up and meeting everyone's eyes. "…Thanks."

Suddenly, he felt arms circle his shoulders. He tensed; not knowing who the arms belonged to. But…he felt so warm, was odd.

"You okay?" the mysterious person asked.

"All good Bayley." Seth answered for Dean. "Was it you that got the teacher?"

"Yeah. Saw him coming up and knew he was up to no good. Figured I would be one step ahead." she replied.

Dean turned to meet her eyes, giving her a small smile. "Thanks."

"No problem. Bayley." She extended her hand to him, the biggest smile on her face.

"Dean." he said, extending his own to meet with hers.

"You're Dean?!" she squealed. "I've been wanting to meet you."

"You have?"

"Yeah. I like meeting new people."

"She likes to hug, best be warned now." Seth chuckled. "She hugs EVERYONE."

She laughs, not denying Seth's claim.

"Hey there Dean."

All turned to see a bleach blonde teen head for the table, sitting across from Dean. "Remember me from first period? Dolph?"

Dean laughs, "Yeah, ramen noodle head."

Dolph laughs, "Yeah, that too. Nickname's going around like crazy thanks to you."

"Honestly, your hair does look like ramen noodles." Sasha giggled.

"It sure does." another mysterious person said as he sat at the table.

"Not you too Truth."

"Just calling it as it is dude." He then turns at Dean. "You the new kid?"

"Yeah, I'm Dean."

"R-truth. Nice to meet you man."

"Already quite a crowd huh?" Randy asked as he also sat down at the table.

"You know it." Seth replied. "Guess we're the party table.

Dean couldn't believe what was happening. He went from no one sitting with him, to a lot wanting to talk to him. He never would have imagined this happening. He hoped it would stay like this for the rest of the year, wanting the connections to last even past that.

After lunch and that class, Dean and Seth shared one more class together. The last one of the day, gym. Dolph and Truth were there too, but so was Sheamus. Seth growled at him, moving Dean behind him as he explained to Dolph and Truth the incident at lunch. Luckily, they were playing dodge ball and Dean got some revenge by hitting Sheamus right in the face with a ball.

In the locker room as they were getting changed, Seth turned to Dean. "Nice to get some revenge huh?"

Dean laughed, "Felt nice."

"So how was your first day?"

"It…it was…nice. So unreal."

"You okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Just…in shock is all."

"Hey, how about we exchange numbers? In case you need help with homework or just need someone to talk to, you can reach me."

Dean smiled. God how much Seth loved that. "Sure, sounds great."

"Awesome. And I'm sure everyone would want your number too."

"Really?"

"Of course, they like you dude. I mean, Bayley wouldn't let you go. And everyone enjoying your company."

Dean laughed. Bayley had her arms around his shoulders for the rest of lunch, reluctantly letting go when the bell rang. He felt secured and accepted in her arms, which confused him.

"She always like that?"

"Yeah, she likes to hug people. Just her thing."

"I don't mind, just…didn't expect it."

Seth wanted to pry, but he didn't want to push him too fast. He decided to let it drop. "Hey, want to hang out for a bit? I know this really cool arcade in town."

"Sure, let's go."

* * *

 _A month later_

Hard to believe it's been a month since Dean first appeared. You would think with how Seth and Dean acted around each other, they've known each other for years. You won't see one without the other in close distance. They sat next to each other in their classes and at lunch. They seemed inseparable, were inseparable.

No one else brought up the rumors again and accepted Dean into the fold. All but Sheamus. He would try to stir things up every now and then, but no one paid any mind to him. He was really the only one against Dean, which no one seemed to figure out.

One day after gym, as Seth and Dean were heading for Randy's car to wait for him, Sheamus cornered them.

"Hold up there fellas." he called, rushing up to them.

"What do you want?" Seth asked, standing in front of Dean protectively.

"Relax, not trying anything." he said with a smirk. "Just wanted to ask something."

Seth could already sense it wasn't good, whatever he wanted to ask. But they were trapped, no where to run. "What is it?"

"Why are you still with this lunatic? This…this _thing_."

Seth growled, "Why must you insult him? He hasn't done anything."

"Oh he's done A LOT. He's a goddamn parasite that needs to go away, back to the hellhole he came from. Back to fighting for drugs and selling himself-"

"Quiet!" Seth shouted, cutting Sheamus off. "How dare you accuse him of such things. You don't know anything."

"Oh, but I do." the Irishman smirked. "You see, I have a buddy going to the same school this thing came from." He chuckled when he saw Dean cringe, almost looking horrified. "There are some horrible things there. Vile and twisted. Which is why he needs to go."

Seth refused to believe him. He didn't know Dean, he was just making shit up to keep Dean alone. He held onto Dean's wrist tightly, hearing a small gasp from the other man, "I don't believe you. Now leave us be."

Sheamus merely laughed, "Doesn't matter if you believe me now or not, you will. Now hand him over."

"Make me."

Sheamus smirked, "Hard way huh? Like it better anyway."

He then pushed Seth away from Dean, leaving him with no protection. Dean tried scurrying away, but Sheamus got his legs, pulling him to the ground. He straddled Dean's waist as he turned, pounding away.

Dean tried shielding his face from the blows, resisting the urge to fight back. He couldn't, he didn't want to take the risk.

 _Just let him hit you. Don't fight back. Don't._

"Stop!" Seth screamed, rushing towards them, trying to push Sheamus off of Dean. All he got was a harder push, knocking him away.

Instead of punching more, Sheamus decided to change things up. He grabbed Dean's neck with both hands, adding as much pressure as he could to choke him.

Dean was gasping for breath, clawing at Sheamus's arm, squirming around as he tried getting him off.

"Sheamus stop!" Seth screamed again, rushing back to try again. But Sheamus wasn't budging, he was like a rock. He could see Dean's body starting to slow down, it wasn't squirming as frantic and his eyes starting to roll back.

 _No! Don't do this Dean!_

He soon saw two other sets of arms, helping him get the Irishman off.

"Sheamus, let go of him!" one of the voices shouted.

"Dude, stop this!" the other chimed in.

Seth knew these voices, and was relieved. John and Randy.

 _Thank goodness._

They quickly got Sheamus to let go, John pulling him away to talk to him while Randy and Seth tended to Dean, who curled up into a ball, wheezing and coughing.

Seth sat him up and rubbed his back, "Breathe Dean, you're alright." he told him. "Slow in and out."

Dean did as told, trying to get his breath back.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Randy spoke up.

He nodded, "Alright."

He helped Dean to his feet and the three headed for the car, Randy in the driver's seat and the other two in the back. Once at Randy's house, Randy told Seth to rush Dean to the nearest bathroom while he searches for the first aid and some water. Seth took Dean's hand in his and pulled him along. He sat him down on the toilet and scanned his face. He didn't miss the hitch of breath from the dirty blonde, the almost fear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry this happened Dean." he apologized. "God I never wished for this to happen."

"It's…it's okay Seth. Not your fault. Guess I'll never be liked."

"That's not true Dean. I-"

Just then, Randy appeared with the first aid and a bottle of water. He handed the bottle to Dean and turned to Seth, "Anything serious?"

"Doesn't look like it. His breathing seems okay, should we have a doctor look at his throat? Sheamus could have damaged it."

"We could, just to make sure. Don't want to take chances you know? Over the weekend we can. I'll call tomorrow morning."

"Thanks man."

"But, back to what you were saying Dean." Randy started, hearing Dean's bit before. "You are liked. There are a lot of kids in our grade that quickly befriended you. Sure Sheamus did what he did, but no one else has given you any indication they didn't like you."

"I just…I wasn't liked at my old school at all and…"

"It's okay, it's scary being the new kid. But over time, people get used to you and you join the fold in no time. Don't be so hard on yourself."

Dean smiled, "Y-Yeah, you're right. Thanks."

"No problem. Now let's patch you up and figure out dinner."

"Are your parents okay with you hanging with us?" Seth asked as he and Randy started.

"…I…I live alone…"

"Wait…you do?!" Randy asked, shocked. As was Seth. Dean lived alone?

"Y-Yeah. I…things weren't well at home so I left. The government's helping me."

Seth was just stunned, what happened to make Dean leave? What exactly has he gone through?

"How old are you?" Randy continued.

"About seventeen. I was told kids my age can live on their own, but need government help."

"Didn't know that. That's something you don't learn in school."

Dean smiled, "Schools have weird topics to teach. Not a lot of the important things."

"True to that."

Seth just listened as Randy and Dean went back and forth about topics. His mind was still spiraling with questions. But he didn't want to push Dean for answers.

"Pizza sound good for you guys?" Randy asked once he and Seth were done.

"Good for me." Seth replied. Dean merely nodded.

"Alright, I'll call for it now. You two can go in the living room and find a movie or something to watch." And with that he left the room.

The two teens stayed there in silence, not knowing what to do. But Dean broke it after a bit.

"…Hey…thanks…for uh…helping me out."

"No problem Dean. Just sorry for not getting him away."

"Don't worry about it." His eyes moved towards the tiles on the floor. "I…I want to make it up to you Seth. How about…I…take you out?"

Seth couldn't believe what he heard. Did he hear right? Did Dean just ask him out?

"I…" he chuckled. "Damn, you beat me to it."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, looking up at the two-toned teen.

"I wanted to ask you out as a way to apologize."

Dean chuckled as well, "Split the cost?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Alright lovebirds." Randy laughed from the doorway. "Pizza's ordered, now stop giving each other heart eyes and pick something to watch."

"Jerk." Seth laughed as he chased after Randy while Dean moved to watch from the couch in the living room.

Seth soon got out of breath; chasing Randy was difficult, considering he was slightly faster. "Hate you." he panted.

Randy merely smirked, "Which is why I always do well in gym."

Seth playfully glared at him while taking a seat next to Dean. Randy plopped to Dean's other side as the three tried picking something to watch. Seth glanced at Dean and smiled. Even if he couldn't get the pact fulfilled, as long as he had Dean, he can wait.


	2. Boundry Line

This was for a Secret Santa. This is my first time writing anything yuri, hope I did okay lol.

* * *

"Yo Dean! Are you going to Nattie's Christmas party?"

" _You know it dude!"_

Seth Rollins laughed at the other end of the line. Dean Ambrose is always energetic when it comes to attending parties, especially Natalya's. She always has memorable parties.

He had called Dean once he got home from work. It became a daily routine for him, checking up on the dirty blonde. He hasn't been the same since the breakup with his boyfriend Roman Reigns about two months ago.

It was a bad one, bad that it changed Dean. He wasn't eating, cried himself to sleep every night, barely able to concentrate on anything other than the events that ended the relationship, and barely hung out with his friends. But Seth was determined to get the old Dean back. He seemed to slowly become himself after some time. Seth called every day since then, wanting to show that there are people that still cared. They've been friends since high school, they always had each other's backs, and the break up's not changing that.

"Just wanted to make sure. Wouldn't be a party without you."

" _Wouldn't miss it for the world."_

Seth paused for a moment before speaking again. "…So…you doing okay?"

"… _Yeah. I mean, it's still hard but, I'm doing okay."_

"What did you eat today?"

" _Bowl of cereal in the morning, wasn't hungry for lunch and was planning on Chinese for dinner."_

"You'll be hungry again in an hour."

" _That's what dessert's for Sethie! Summer brought over some homemade cookies a bit ago. Was thinking of having a few at some point today."_

Seth chuckled, "Don't forget the milk. Can't have cookies without that."

" _Of course!"_

"Glad to hear you're doing better. I just…I've been so worried about you."

" _I didn't mean to worry you Sethie. But really, I wouldn't be where I am right now if it wasn't for you. You helped me so much, I don't even know where to start in repaying you."_

"You can start by having fun at this party. Think this is the first one since the breakup."

" _Think is it too. Can't really remember the last one I attended."_

"I remember one party you got so drunk you stood on top of the dessert table and started singing 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer'."

" _One time Rollins! Only happened once you dick!"_

Both men laughed. "Come on, people liked it. Especially when you took your shirt off."

" _SETH!"_

"Come on, it's alright. Paige was having fun touching your chest."

" _Glad my drunk mode entertained everyone."_

Seth didn't miss the amusement there. "Nothing else happened. Don't worry. If you want, I can help watch how much alcohol you consume."

" _Thanks man. But going back to Paige, are her and AJ dating yet?"_

"Never took you as one to gossip."

" _Shut up. I just keep hearing the girls talk about how the two should hook up."_

"Suuure you are." Seth laughed. "Anyway, Paige seems super scared of making a move. Not with AJ's breakup still affecting her."

" _Yeah. That breakup with Kaitlyn hit her hard._

"She seems to be healing well though."

" _As best as one can from a breakup. I mean, it's been how long? Two years?"_

"Think so. But yeah, Paige is worried she'll open an old wound. She just doesn't want to risk losing the friendship."

" _I can understand that. Friends crossing the romance boundary has two outcomes: the romance blossoms or the friendship ends. Or at least becomes extremely awkward."_

"That's technically three outcomes."

" _You and your smartass."_

Seth chuckled, "What would you do without me?"

"… _I don't know. But I'll let you go. Have to order my dinner. Call you later okay?"_

"Yeah. Get some food in that belly. Talk to you later."

" _Bye."_

"Bye."

And with that Dean hung up the phone. Seth sighed as he slid the phone in his pocket and went to his bedroom to change into some pajamas. He started to worry about Dean's words. He won't deny his own crush on the dirty blonde, but he has a point. Friends crossing the line between friendship and romance either end good or very bad. He didn't want to risk losing Dean's friendship, but at the same time, his love for Dean won't just go away. His love stayed even during Dean and Roman's relationship. But now that Dean's single, he could try, but his worries concern him. Would he have the courage to cross the line that could end everything?

* * *

AJ Lee waited outside the coffee shop, waiting for her friend Paige. The two agreed to meet up before tackling some Christmas shopping. She didn't want to go at first, worried about shoppers this time of year, but at the same time, she's lagging behind on gifts.

When she spotting the British woman, she smiled and waved her arm.

"Hey!" she called.

"Hey Pumpkin!" Paige giggled, hugging the smaller woman. "You ready to shop?"

"More or less." AJ laughed. "Still need some more gifts. Didn't realize how far behind I was."

"Happens." Paige shrugged. "Come on; let's get some energy for this trip."

AJ nodded and the two headed inside. They ordered their drinks and sat at one of the available tables to enjoy.

"Who do you need gifts for?" Paige asked.

AJ pondered a bit before pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket. "Dean, Nattie, Summer, and Brie."

"Quite a list."

"No clue what to get any of them. They're so hard to shop for."

"If I could make some suggestions: get Summer a make-up bag. She was complaining about her old one being worn out and old the other day. You could add some new makeup as well. Nattie can be tricky, but I personally got her a…fun little toy."

AJ's eyes widened, "…You didn't…"

"Come on, it could spice things up for her and Tyson." she laughed. "Anyway, Brie's kind of tricky too. I just settled for some clothes and a giftcard to a restaurant."

"Giftcards are a cop out though."

"They are an option though. But for Dean, I'm stumped. Tried called Seth for ideas and didn't get much. Was thinking about a puppy, but that's something a lover would do."

"Does sound like something a significant other would do. How about work out clothes or weights?"

"Eh, sounds lame. I'm close to just putting a bow on Seth and calling it a day."

AJ laughed. "Sounds appropriate. Did they start dating yet?"

"Sadly no."

"No? Why not? They've known each other for so long. They're always around each other anyway."

"Seth's afraid of trying anything. Dean's breakup with Roman broke him and he's afraid of taking advantage of him."

"I hated seeing Dean like that. Roman meant the world to him. He was like a long lost brother. Whenever Dean was upset, he was the first one to him, next to Seth of course."

"I keep telling him to go for it, that there's nothing to worry about. Dean values him, but it's the boundary line that scares the hell out of him."

"Boundary line?"

"That line in a friendship that's very treacherous to cross. One wrong step could end everything. That's what got Seth so spooked."

"Don't blame him. I mean, as much as you love a friend romantically, it hurts so much to lose that person all together with one small mistake. You want that person to stay forever, so you put on a mask, hiding your feelings from them, hoping they'll never discover them."

"Pretty deep."

AJ shrugs, "Just how I see it."

Paige nodded, "But, going back to gift ideas for Dean, I got nothing other than Seth. Maybe a sweatshirt or hoodie or something. Seems he needs some with the same sweatshirt he wears. It's old and can't keep him warm."

"Sounds like a start." AJ laughed. "Ready to head out?"

"You bet!"

The girls tossed their empty cups in the trash and started their small adventure.

Paige thought about AJ's words as they shopped. She's has a point in that the fear of losing a friend is worth hiding the feelings of romantic level love. But, Paige doesn't want to his behind a mask anymore. She wants to admit everything to AJ, but values her so much that she's willing to bury the feelings deep. She feels like Seth: crushing on someone you're afraid to lose. What to do?

* * *

The day of the party has finally arrived. Dean rode with Seth while AJ tagged with Paige and their friend Alicia Fox on their way to Natalya and Tyson's house. It was going well; everybody was having a wonderful time. Seth kept his promise and watched how many drinks Dean had, causing Dean to smile and blush. Paige was more or less glued to AJ's side the whole time, not that the smaller woman complained. She enjoyed having the loud Brit with her.

Wasn't until the middle of the party where Dean started feeling uneasy. As he was talking with Cesaro about something, he noticed from the corner of his eye a tall Samoan like person a ways away. He felt like he knew that person, the long black hair he recognized. He got an answer when the person turned sideways, pecking the lips of someone else.

No….is it really?

Same gray eyes, same trimmed goatee, same smile.

Roman fucking Reigns.

And it seems he's moved on. Dean watched as Roman pulls this new man close to his side, pecking his lips once more. He didn't know the man, but it did make him feel inferior. This guy was a fucking God compared to him. Tan skin, long slander legs, and looks to have his shit together.

He can't count all those times Roman had to remind him that he was enough. All those times Dean started to think that Roman could find better than him, that he's not enough, but Roman _always_ told him otherwise. Was it all a lie? Was he just a notch on Roman's bedpost and once he felt satisfied, he moved on to someone new? Did he grow tired of saying the same thing over and over again? Was he too much baggage for him?

"You okay man?"

Dean turned to Cesaro, who gave him a concerned look.

"Y-Yeah. S-Sorry, I need some air real quick."

He then rushed to the backyard before Cesaro could get another word in.

* * *

Seth was enjoying himself. He always liked Nattie's parties; she seemed to make everyone feel comfortable and at home. She has that aura about her. As he was chichatting with her, Cesaro came up to them, looking confused and worried all at once.

"Something up?"

"It's Dean. We were talking, and then all of a sudden he got upset and scurried outside."

"Wonder what got him like that." Natalya said.

"I wondered myself, but then I figured it out once he ran off." He pointed a little away at Roman and a tall tan man that's glued to his side.

Nattie was shocked, guilt consuming her. "I didn't know Randy and Roman were an item. Randy and Tyson are friends, but I didn't know Roman was the boyfriend. When Tyson asked if he could come, Randy asked if he could bring his boyfriend. No name or anything. Damn it."

Seth's eyes widened, "Shit." He then raced outside to find his friend. He figured seeing his ex with someone else would hurt him. He just wished he was with Dean when he saw him.

When he came outside, he found the other man sitting by the edge of the small pool. He could hear the hitches of breath and the soft sounds of sobs from where he was. He broke, seeing Dean like makes everything ache. He slowly approached him, taking a seat next to him.

"Dean.." he sighed, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Dean turned, eyes still leaking with tears and were bloodshot. "Thought it wouldn't hurt as much. Not like we're together anymore, but was I truly not enough for him? Maybe I had too much baggage for him, not worth his time-"

"Stop." Seth interrupted, pulling him close. He could feel the tears dampening his shirt, causing him to tighten his hold. "You're worth a lot Dean. Don't let this get to you, Roman's an idiot for letting you go."

"It was my fault though."

"No it wasn't. Nothing's your fault man. Roman's a moron."

He heard Dean chuckle lightly. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Make me feel good, that I'm not some freak that has too many problems."

Seth titled Dean's head so their eyes met, "I just do. Because you're worth something. Anyone would be lucky to have you, and anyone would be foolish to let you go, letting you be the sun in someone else's sky."

Dean smiled brightly. Before he could say anything, they heard a voice calling from inside.

"Yo Seth, Nat needs you for a sec."

It was Tyson. "Be in, give me a moment." Seth called back. "You going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll stay out here for a while longer."

Seth nodded, suddenly feeling the urge to do more. Show Dean that he is worth more, so much more. It could be the biggest mistake of his life, but he wanted to do this.

 _The moment of truth_

He cupped Dean's face in his hands, not missing the hitch in Dean's breath, the confusion in his eyes. With a deep breath, he slowly leaned in, placing a gentle kiss to his lips. Those lips felt so good against his, the taste so addicting. He waited for a recoil, Dean angrily pushing him away, but it never came. What made his heart sore was Dean returning the kiss, deepening it, a little sigh escaping their joined mouths. Seth pulled back, their foreheads touching.

"You mean…a lot to me, Dean."

He then stood and headed back inside, leaving a bewildered Dean behind.

* * *

"Don't eat all the appetizers!" AJ laughed as she watched Paige stuff cracker after chip after chip in her mouth. "You'll have no room for dinner."

"I always make room." Paige retorted in laughter. "Don't want these to go to waste."

"They wouldn't anyway." Alicia giggled. "There are plenty of people that would eat them."

"Well, they'll have to take it from me."

Alicia laughed as she stood to find something to drink.

AJ scanned the room as Paige stuffed her face, Nat sure had a lot of Christmas decorations. Her tree was really pretty, busy with lights and lots of cat related ornaments. Typical Natalya. Soon, she felt someone grab her arm and pull her up, rushing to the center of the room.

"Cool song just came on!" Paige giggled as she pulled the smaller woman. "Need a dance partner."

"Be happy to assist." AJ giggled back as the two started dancing. The two seemed to be in their own little world as they twirled each other around. AJ can't remember the last time she felt this happy, the feeling of wanting the moment to last a lifetime. She was taken aback when she felt Paige dip her, smirking at her.

"Learn something from those romance movies I take it?" she giggled.

"You could say that." Paige answered.

The two just stared at each other, the air getting thicker and time slowing down. Neither one of them knew who started leaning in first, but they each felt electricity course though them when their lips touched. AJ was shocked, not prepared for something like this to happen. Her best friend, her rock, was kissing her. She finds herself kissing back, a hand moving to grab a little of Paige's hair. They slowly parted when the need for air became a concern. They only stared again, panting. Paige slowly pulled AJ back to her feet, a nervous expression on her face.

"Spitfire?"

AJ chuckled, she liked that little nickname. "Yeah?"

"I…didn't…overstep…did I? I-I mean-"

AJ cut her off with a quick kiss. "Don't worry." she beamed. "It…felt nice. Like…a Christmas miracle."

"You're so cheesy." Paige joked, ticking the smaller woman.

AJ squeaked, trying to squirm away from the Brit. "STOP IT!" she giggled.

Paige stopped her little fun after a moment, pecking AJ's lips once more. "I was so worried of your reaction. I…I've liked you for so long but…the risk of losing this," she motioned between the two of them, "was something I couldn't live with."

"I get you." AJ smiled back. "That big risk, but…I've…liked you too. Those two years of healing from Kaitlyn, you were there. You were with me the whole time. I really enjoy your company. I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have you in my life."

Paige giggled, "We sound like we belong in the latest romance movie."

"Yeah." AJ agreed. "It's about our love and the love of Seth and Dean."

"We ain't sharing the spotlight! They can have their own movie!"

"We can share though."

"No we can't! We can have a movie while they can have their own."

The two laughed hysterically at that, moving back to the couch to get out of everyone else's way.

AJ's laugh faded when she spotted Roman in the distance. "Uh oh."

"What?"

"Look over there." AJ pointed to where Roman was, Randy still at his side.

"…Not good."

"Hope Dean didn't see them."

"We should warn him."

"I'll find Dean, you look for Seth in case he wants to confront him. I don't think Nat wants a fight breaking out."

"Guarantee you she doesn't. Let's roll."

AJ nodded and the girls rushed to start their missions. AJ asked the others if they'd seen Dean, but no luck. She found Alicia and asked her.

"Seth spoke to him outside a while ago. He might still be out there."

AJ nodded and rushed to the screen door that lead to the backyard. Dean sat at the edge of the pool, seeming to be playing with the holes in his hoodie.

 _Made a good choice going with the hoodie for a gift_

She thought as she walked over to him. She sat next to him, offering a small smile as he looked over at her.

"You okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Just…thinking.."

"'Bout what?"

"…Just…feelings.."

"What do you mean exactly?"

"Like…feelings…for someone you've known for a long time.."

AJ tilted her head, waiting for him to explain.

"Saw Roman earlier, had an arm around someone else." Dean started, "I…It hurt. I mean, we're not together anymore and I shouldn't care if he's moved on, but it still hurt that he's found someone new, someone that makes him happy. Happier than how I made him, if I did at all."

"Dean…"

"I started thinking I truly wasn't enough for him, I might have been too much. With my insecurities, troubled past, occasional nightmares, the list goes on. But…he would tell me over and over that I was enough for him. That he loved the quirky things I do: the random dances and the twitching and such. He would tell me every day he loved me, that there was no one else but me." He sighed sadly, "Maybe I'm too….too much of a mess for him. He found someone who seems to have it together. Nothing holding him back."

He took a breath before continuing.

"I was so lost without him. I was confused why he suddenly ended everything between us. I thought we were happy. I thought everything was fine between us. I started questioning what I did to make him leave."

"Nothing Dean." she reassured. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I know that now." he smiles. "Have you guys to thank for that."

"But mostly Seth thought right?" she asked with a smirk.

He blushed, "Well…I don't want to give more credit to him."

"He was so worried about you Dean."

"I know. Think he was in more pain than me."

"We all hated seeing you like that, mostly him. He wanted to do anything to get the old you back."

"…You ever hear of a Christmas miracle?" he suddenly asked, changing the direction of the conversation.

"…Kind of. Why do you ask?"

"…Think I got one." He sighed, "Seth was out here with me for a bit, comforting me after I saw Roman with that guy. Tyson called him in at some point, saying Nat needed help. Before Seth left…he…kissed me.."

AJ's eyes widened, "HOLY SHIT!" she squealed, hugging him tightly. "That's amazing Dean! How did it feel?"

"…It felt…good.. I…never thought he had those feelings for me. He kept saying I'm worth something to him."

AJ had the biggest grin on her face, "That's awesome though Dean. Where are the two of you going to go from here?"

"I don't know. I…wouldn't mind…taking that step. Maybe…go on a date sometime after the holiday."

"Good idea. Maybe wait until after New Years. Make sure everything calms down." she laughed.

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

"Still kind of in shock huh?"

Dean lightly touched his lips, "…Guess so. I…just didn't expect anything like that. Liked it though, felt nice."

AJ smiled, touching her own lips.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Missy~" he sang, "You got a story for me?"

She laughed, "Well, it's not a long story, but.."

"Just tell me."

"Me and Paige started dancing to some song she liked that came on. She soon dipped me and…kissed me."

Dean grinned, "So you got a Christmas miracle too?"

"Guess so. I mean, I never thought she had anything for me. I really enjoyed her company after that breakup with Kaitlyn, maybe….I was falling for her then?"

"Could be. Love has a habit of hiding from you. Then you start wondering what you're feeling for that person. I know with Seth, we were so close. In school, outside of school, during summer, we were always together. He was one of the only few people I trusted with my life. I wonder…did I upset him when I started dating Roman?"

"Knowing Seth, no. He always wanted you happy. However that was done, made him happy as well. Just seeing you smile without a care in the world brightened him up. And that time when Roman left, it killed him that you weren't you. He wanted so badly to see you smiling and laughing again. We all wanted that, but maybe him slightly more."

"Seems to also be the case with you and Paige. She wished the same for you, to be happy. She hid her feelings deep for you to make sure she didn't open old wounds with what happened before. She didn't want a repeat."

AJ nodded, taking in Dean's words.

"But really though, what are the odds of us both having a similar story?" Dean laughed.

"Just…plot convenience." AJ joked. "Now come on, it's cold and they should be starting to serve dinner soon."

Dean agreed and both headed inside. They headed straight for their dear friends, AJ hugging Paige while Dean shyly approached Seth. Seth chuckled and draped an arm around him. Both AJ and Dean wondered about these new chapters in their lives, hoping that this Christmas miracle lasts for years to come.


	3. Brotherhood Ending?

This was for a Drabble Tree, where we had to pick a word or phrase from a starter and write a story using that word/phrase. That's why there's a phrase underlined lol, that was from the starter.

* * *

Roman Reigns versus Intercontinental Champion Dean Ambrose versus Brock Lesnar at FastLane. Winner gets to main event Wrestlemania and fight Triple H for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

Sounds amazing right? This is a chance to main event the biggest wrestling show of the year, and the chance to be the main champion. For Dean however, it feels like a double-edged sword.

The chance to headline Maina and fight for the main title felt awesome. He could be the third person in history to hold the main and Intercontinental titles at the same time. Getting the chance to wrestle Brock Lesnar is another exciting aspect of this match, seeing how he fairs against the Beast himself. And he's fought his brother before, back at Survivor Series, and is excited for another round and make the score even. And for the chance to wrestle one of the biggest names of the company, The Game himself, boy is he excited for that opportunity.

But…it's the aftermatch that concerns him. Sure when Roman won at Survivor Series for the title, he was elated. He was so happy for him. Sure it was the five minute and some seconds reign, but when he got it back a few weeks later, he was ecstatic. He always knew the Big Dog would be champion, and was so happy. And him beating Dean in November didn't dent their brotherhood. They continued their friendship past that. When Dean won the Intercontinental title, Roman was so cheerful. They were both champions, they were running the place, it felt good. Now, Roman got screwed again, and it now clawing his way back to reclaim what's his.

He wants it to, Roman knows that. It's every wrestler's dream to be the main champ, to be the representative of the division. As well as to main event Wrestlemania at least once. He was sure Roman would be excited for him if he won, but…could that change to anger and bitterness?

Roman got to main event last year's Wrestlemaina and held the title later in the year. Hell, he held it twice! Dean never did those things yet, he wants his turn too. But that fear of Roman becoming angry frightened him. Would Roman be angry for 'taking his spot'? For stealing something that was stolen from him? To accuse him of working with the Authority to screw him more?

"Hey man, you okay?"

Dean was zapped back to reality when he heard the question. He looked to see Kalisto looking worriedly at him. The two became close during their tag match against Sheamus and Rio a while back. They celebrated after the show for their victory. The kid is amazing in the ring and hoped to tag with him more, with permission from Sin Cara of course.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry, kind of spaced out there."

"You alright? Is it about the Fastlane match?"

Dean wanted to lie, but that face made it hard. Wonder if Cara had trouble hiding things from that face?

"A little. Hey…not to start anything or speak ill about Cara. But…do you…think he would…be…I don't know…angry…that you won a title?"

"Don't worry, all good man." Kalisto started with a smile. "To be honest, I was a little scared. I didn't want him to think I was giving up on the team because he's hurt. But when they asked me about a United States title shot, I called him right away, wanting to know how he felt about it. He said to go for it, that I'm winning it for the both of us. He even said if I can't win the tag, at least win something for the Lucha Dragons. And besides, he could always come after you for your title." he smirked.

"Which one?" Dean laughed. "Depends on if I have both the main and IC titles by the time he returns."

"Either one, both would be great."

Dean playfully shoved Kalisto, both men laughing.

"But yeah, he was cool with it, why do you ask? Are you worried about Roman's reaction when you win?"

Dean chuckled, noting that he said **when** not **if**.

"I mean, we've fought each other before, and I'm all for a second round, to even the score. But…it's the whole aftermath I'm concerned with. I mean, if-"

"When." Kalisto corrected.

"Alright, WHEN I win the Fastlane match and go to fight Hunter," he chuckled, "would Roman be happy for me, or be upset that I took his spot?"

Kalisto pondered for a moment, "I mean, I think he would be very happy for you. Even though he's not fighting Hunter for retribution, he knows you will get the belt away from the Authority. So really, he shouldn't get jealous over someone else getting a chance to be a hero."

"Alright, let's say I do beat Hunter, and win the title. Would Roman get mad then?"

"Again, he shouldn't get envious of you. He's had his time with the title; he should let you be in the spotlight for a bit. Sure you've had chances for the title when Seth had it, but you were also screwed by the Authority. You need that retribution too. Besides, not disrespecting Roman of course, but the fans want you to be the top guy. You get the loudest reaction out of everyone, heel and face alike."

"I do?"

"Dude, you don't hear how loud they get for you? Hell, Sheamus' reactions don't get that loud, and people _really_ don't like him."

"Still, even if the fans want me there, if Roman ends up attacking me like Seth…"

"Then he's nothing more then a jealous child, hating when someone else takes his glory away from him. You don't need people like that. People that are cool when you help them, but are quick to drop you when you become more successful than them. Hell, that's what happened to Miz and Sandow. They were tag champs together, but when Sandow was getting more popular than Miz, he attacked him."

"I don't want that to happen to me and Roman though. He's the only brother I have left. I…don't know what I'd do if he…"

"Listen; if he ends up turning on you, there are a ton of people back here that will defend you. The Usos might be conflicted since Roman is blood; but there's Dolph, Truth, me, Neville, Jericho, the Duddley's, even Becky and Nattie would come down and help you. Even if he turns, you do have other people to rely on. You won't be alone in this, not like with Seth."

Dean nods, wondering what Kalisto had meant with the last bit. But then he remembered: Roman didn't really help much in Dean's feud with Seth directly after the betrayal. Roman went right into the title picture, not even bothering to get revenge. Hell, he didn't even come out to help him when Seth curbstomped him through fucking cinderblocks.

"I know it's scary." Kalisto continued, "But know you're not alone okay? We all got your back."

Dean smiled, bumping fists with him.

They talked about Smackdown, Kalisto laughing hysterically about the Highlight Reel segment, before gathering their bags. Before leaving for the parking lot, Dean told Kalisto he wanted to be alone for a bit and told him to go ahead. He went to the back of the arena, set his bags on the floor and plopped next to them, his face buried in his knees.

He still wondered about Fastlane. Even with the encouragement from Kalisto, he was still scared about Roman turning into Seth, someone who wanted more and would give up a brotherhood for fame and power. Roman had promised him he would never ever do what Seth did. But with the amount of screw-overs he's had in the past weeks, will Dean winning be the final straw in their brotherhood?

"I can hear you think."

Dean looked up to see his other Fastlane opponent walking towards him.

"A lot on my mind Brock." he mumbled.

"I can figure." The Beast sat next to the Lunatic Fringe, lightly bumping shoulders with him, "Want to talk about it?"

"…'m worried about Fastlane, the aftermath specifically."

"Ah, I see. Worried Roman will attack you when you win?"

Brock's doing that too, not saying **if** Dean wins, but **when**. When did everyone, including one of the participants of the fucking match, have this much confidence in him? So sure he was winning the match. He decided to address it later.

"Just…I-I mean…we didn't let the Survivor Series match bruise our friendship. We fought each other and stayed strong together afterwards. I remember taking him to a bar after the show to cheer him up, talking about the amazing match we had. It didn't dent our relationship, we fought and moved on. When he won the title about a month later, I was so happy for him. I knew he deserved it after all the shit he's been through. But now, he got screwed again. He's pissed and is given this opportunity to get it back. I'm worried that, if he loses…will he…just break?"

"Honestly, it's a possibility." he replied. "I mean, it all started when he won Superstar of the Year last year. He was booed for three straight months after that. No matter what happened; from The Rock helping him to Daniel Bryan endorsing him; the fans were against him. After Wrestlemania, the booing stayed for most of the year. He really only got cheered when fighting people like Show and Sheamus, people the fans completely hate. He's probably getting frustrated he can't get on their good side, as well as getting screwed over by the Authority."

"Daniel had a similar deal, but the fans stayed glued to him. I just don't get the differences."

"My guess is that the critics and die-hard fans for the most part know the company wants him to be the next Cena. The fans feel forced to cheer for him, so they reject him. They choose Daniel, which is why they cheered loudly for him. They see him as an inspiration, someone they can relate to. They seem to do the same for you."

"Me?"

"The crowd's…just so drawn to you. They see you as an underdog, someone scratching and clawing their way to the top. Someone that defies the typical standard of a champion, that goes against the norm so to speak. They see you as a role model, someone to look up to."

Dean was speechless. He didn't think anyone would see him like that. Roman fits the role more.

"No he doesn't."

"W-What?"

"I can hear you think." he repeated from earlier. "And no, Roman seems to not fit the role more. Sure he's a family man, who defends those he cares about. But the fans feel forced to cheer for him since WWE is so hell bent on making him the top guy, going so far as to book him like Daniel. But you…" He paused, slowly running his fingers through Dean's hair, noticing the hitch of breath from the other man.

There have been developing feelings between them since last year. They became friends at Wrestlemaina Thirty-One, bonding when some of their co-workers decided to go out for drinks after the show. Brock was never one to hang out, but something about Dean made him want to go, to spend more time with him. To his surprise, Dean's a very interesting person to hang out with. He's so energetic and funny. And when he's had a few too many drinks, he's a riot. After that, they called and texted each other all the time, sometimes even meeting backstage before a show, despite Brock not being advertised at all, just wanting to be around Dean.

Neither wanted to admit the growing attraction for the other they were getting. Brock would almost become frightened when thinking about Dean's overall handsome appearance and wanting to pound him senseless into the bed, wondering of the noises he would make. Dean on the other hand, wondered why he was getting a tingling when they hugged or bro fisted, blush like a school girl when Brock compliments him on something, or have sex dreams about the man.

"People are just naturally drawn to you, see you as an inspiration. Sure there are fans that have another role model, but I think most see you as that model. You are truly one of a kind Dean."

Dean chuckled, trying to hide the blush that was creeping on his face. "Damn right I'm one of a kind."

Brock laughed, "But really, don't worry about Fastlane. Everything will be fine. We'll go out there and tear the house down. And you'll go on to main event Wrestlemania."

There it was again, that guarantee that he's winning. All of them have an equal shot, so what's going on?

"Why are you acting like that's the plan? Any of us could win the match."

"Please." Brock chuckled. "I know I'm not winning. The Wyatts are still sour about the Rumble. To be honest, I am as well. So we have something to settle, so there goes me. Besides, Hunter and I had a feud three years ago, people don't want it again."

"So it's between me and Roman?" Dean asked, hesitantly.

"Well, there are a lot of us that think you should win the whole thing."

Dean's eyes widened. "W-What?!"

"Yeah, me included." he smiled. "I mean, the fans love you, let's be honest here. And most of us have a feeling Roman will be booed out of the building again if he wins, repeating last year. I mean, him versus Hunter would make a good main event, but some fans are slowly beginning to not want that now, and would rather see you there. You deserve to main event Wrestlemaina, the WWE World Heavyweight title," he paused, a small blush on his own face as he continued, "…fuck it, you deserve the world Dean."

Dean's blush got darker, causing him to hide his face in his hands. Never has he been told he deserved the world, not even from Roman, or Seth for that matter.

"Hey." Brock spoke, taking Dean's hands in his, slowly showing that beautiful face. "Don't hide from me. Nothing to be embarrassed about."

Both of them felt the air getting thicker, the weird feelings coming full force. Neither were sure who leaned in first, but it didn't matter when they each felt a spark as their lips touched in a surprisingly gentle kiss. Dean never expected someone intimidating like Brock fucking Lesnar to be gentle, but this kiss and all those other moments they shared showed a different side to the Beast. A side…only he really sees. He could feel his eyes drifting closed, his arms moving on their own accord around Brock's neck, pulling him slightly closer. He could feel those large hands on his hips, tugging him close as well.

Both panted when they parted, their foreheads touching.

"Brock?"

"Been wanting to do that for so long."

Dean chuckled, "..Me too."

Both pulled away fully, leaning against the wall like before. Dean moved closer and cuddled against the larger man.

"What happens now?" he asked.

"Well…I do like you…a lot." The Beast admitted. "How about…going out sometime this week?"

Dean looked up at him and smiled, "What a sweetheart." he chuckled, "Sure. Taking me to Suplex City?"

"..How about the suburbs first before the heart of the city?"

Dean laughed before Brock closed the gap between them again, this time a little less gentle and more passionate. Both moaned into the kiss, getting lost in the sensations.

* * *

Kalisto watched from the corner before quickly scurrying away. He had forgotten something in the room and heard the conversation. He smiled as he listened, loving how Dean was finally accepting the fact the fans love him and that he does deserve the world and more. Not to mention the two FINALLY acknowledging their feelings. He, as well as some of the others, could sense the attraction between the two and wondered when they would hook up. He was glad Dean could now be happy, truly happy with no worries at all. He can go to Fastlane with one thought:

Winning.


	4. Family Night

This was for a contest a friend of mine did on Tumblr, well the second one. I hate the first drabble I wrote for the first contest, but this is so cute I wanted to share this one. Each week had a theme, and week one was Netflix and Chill. I at first didn't fully understand the theme and wrote this, thinking it was relating to watching something on the network and relaxing. I honestly never heard the phrase until the drabbles were posted lolXD Also, this was a test for my family ship idea with Dolph, Dean, Summer and Truth. Anyway, enjoy:)

* * *

"I want Belle!"

"I want Mulan!"

Dolph chuckled as he and his wife Summer were getting the popcorn and drinks. Saturday nights were their family night. They started this when they adopted the boys about a year ago.

They went to an orphanage one day and met the two five-year-old boys. R-Truth lost his parents in a car accident while Dean was taken from his alcoholic mother by Child Services. Both were scared, but kept each other going. They became fast friends, then brothers.

Summer giggled, hearing the small children argue. Truth loved Beauty and the Beast due to his small crush on Belle and the 'Be Our Guest' song. Dean preferred Mulan for the action and his own crush on Mulan.

"Boys!" Dolph laughed as he and Summer entered the living room with the food. "Have you decided on what we're watching?"

"Mulan!" Dean cheered.

"No! I want Belle!" Truth retorted.

"How about another Disney princess?" Summer suggested, setting the food on the coffee table. "There are a lot of them."

"Really?" Truth asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah. There's Cinderella, a girl who lives with her mean step-mother and step-sisters who secretly goes to a ball with the help of her fairy godmother, meets the prince and soon marries him."

"Sounds weird." Dean replied, making a face. "Why marry someone you just met?"

Dolph busted out in laughter.

"Fair enough." Summer said with a giggle. "How about Ariel? She's a mermaid who saves a man and falls in love with him. She makes a deal with a sea witch to be a human and be with him."

The boys looked really intrigued with the story.

"Is there fighting?" Dean asked.

"Some."

"Songs?" Truth asked.

"Of course!" Summer giggled.

"Can we watch it?" both boys asked.

Summer nodded and Dolph patted the couch for them to sit. Truth climbed up and sat next to Dolph while Dean plopped right on Summer's lap. Summer started the movie and the four watched the tale of a mermaid's dream coming true.


	5. Part of Your World

This is for a WWE/Disney collection my friend started. I wanted to do one based on the Little Mermaid since the idea came quick for it and I loved it. Might write a chapter fic about this, did get an interesting dream:3 Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Guys, are you sure about this? What if we're spotted?"

"We'll be fine Dolph. Besides, it's night, it'll be hard for someone to see us."

"Still.."

"You worry too much man." R-Truth laughed as the four of them swam up to the surface. The two along with their friends Summer Rae and Dean Ambrose decided on the idea to see what the human world looked like at night. Dean had the idea to start with, wanting to know more about the human world. Summer and Truth quickly agreed, but Dolph was hesitant. He had his concerns, but couldn't allow his friends to go alone, so here he was.

They were mermaids/mermen, half human and half fish. They've lived under the sea for as long as humans existed as far as the four knew and have heard stories about the human world. Others have been too scared to visit, not wanting to risk the humans discovering them and the possibility of war.

The four breeched and immediately spotted a large ship covered in bright lights. There were also lights shooting from the ship into the sky, which amazed the four.

"Wonder what's going on there." Summer wondered.

"Only one way to find out." Dean smirked as he started heading for the ship.

Summer quickly followed, then Truth, Dolph last.

They got to the ship and climbed up the side to a small window like opening to the main floor. There were three men, two with some kind of instrument, dancing around.

"What's going on?" Dolph asks.

"Think it's a party?" Summer answered confusingly.

Dean wasn't paying much attention to what his friends were saying, he was more interested in one of the men dancing around. Short brown hair, blue eyes, fairly tall. That human was VERY handsome indeed.

"Yo AJ!" one of the men called.

"Got the beers?" AJ asked, smiling.

The one that spoke nodded, pulling out a small box with six bottles in it.

The three each clinked their bottles as two shouted 'Happy Birthday' to AJ.

 _AJ. So that's his name._

"So AJ, what happened with Becky?"

AJ sighed, "Nothing much. Went out for dinner and dropped her off at home after."

"Nothing else?"

"Karl," the tall bald man laughed. "You're so nosey."

"Hey! I set up the damn date! I deserve to know the results!"

"It's fine Luke." AJ assured. "But yeah, nothing really happened. There wasn't a spark there, felt more like I was hanging out with my sister."

"Hmmm, need me to set up another one?"

"Naw man." AJ sighed, walking over to the side of the ship. The four mermaids hid to make sure they weren't spotted.

"Sorry man." Karl apologized. "Just…worried about you. You're not the same as before you started dating Chris."

"…Didn't think he would end things. Thought we were good, go on forever you know?"

"AJ.."

"I'm sure there's someone out there for me, everyone has a soul mate apparently. Just a matter of time I guess."

"I think that's the hint to stop setting him up on dates Karl." Luke laughed.

Karl playfully punched Luke's arm, "I get the hint." he smiled. "I'm sorry, I thought the dates would help you."

"I do appreciate the help guys." AJ smiled, turning to them. "I'll be fine."

A boom of thunder followed AJ's last sentence, lightning joined in.

"Think it's time to head home." Karl noted.

The other two nodded and started guiding the ship to shore.

The mermaids watched as the ship sailed away, Dean wondering about AJ. Break ups are hard to get over sometimes, he himself has seen relationships end and how it affects the people involved.

Maybe…he could be the soulmate AJ's looking for.

* * *

Over the course of the next few months, Dean has never stopped thinking about AJ. He's seen the ship sail sometimes and has always followed it, wanting to see the man that won't leave his mind. Sure it makes him seem like a stalker, but how else was he supposed to see the man?

Sometimes he was with his two friends and others he was alone, looking at the sea longingly. They would fish, which repulsed Dean, but then afterwards they would return the fish to the ocean so it was alright.

But one night, as he's swimming along, he sees debris floating around. Concerned, he looks up to see even more debris falling downwards. He quickly swims up and looks around in horror. There was a ship burning and more remains floating in the water. He then discovers a body laying on a wooden plank. He rushes over, but the person falls as soon as he gets there. He dives back under and pulls the person up. When they reach the surface, he takes a closer look, eyes widen as it was none other than AJ.

 _No…not like this…_

Dean quickly pulled AJ along to the nearest shore. He's not dying on Dean's watch.

* * *

It was still nightfall when he eventually found a shoreline and rested AJ in the sand.

"Come on, wake up." Dean pleaded as he hovered over the other man. "Can't go like this."

He was only met with AJ's closed eyes staring back at him.

He hovered his hand over AJ's slightly open mouth and waved it, pulling the water from his lungs to his hand. That mermaid magic finally came in handy. A perk.

AJ soon started coughing, looking around in confusion.

Dean threw the water back in the ocean, turning to the other man, seeing him slowly register where he was.

"..Wha?"

"Ship was burning." Dean answered, not fazed with the wide eyes he was getting. "Found you sinking and brought you to the nearest land."

"You saved me then." AJ smiles, and Dean finds himself melting at that smile. And confused, why is he smiling at a monster? "Thank you very much."

"No problem." Dean said, blushing slightly. "So, what happened?"

"…Don't know. One minute I'm looking out to sea and the next I'm barely conscious laying on a plank of wood."

Dean nodded, "Hope you find who did this to you."

"Thanks."

There was a brief moment of silence, both trying to avoid looking at the other, but…it was like magnets attracting.

"Uh…anyway, I should get going."

"Wait!" AJ shouts before Dean swam away. "Can I see you again?"

"How?"

"L-Let's meet up here tomorrow night."

Dean smiles, "…Sure man, I'll be here."

They waved goodbye and Dean swam back to his home, already excited on seeing AJ again.

For the next few weeks, they've kept that promise; meeting on that beach every night to talk. But one question was burning in their minds the closer they got.

How do I become a part of your world?


	6. The Last Light

This is for the Secret Santa collection for 2017. I had so much fun writing it, but when finished, was too scared to post it. I suddenly was not confident in my writing ability. But after I let a friend read thought and she loved it, it gave me the courage to post it. Hope you all enjoy it:)

* * *

"Let's see, where is it?" Dean mumbled to himself as he looked at the vast blackness of space. Where could this world be?

Dean Ambrose is a Keyblade warrior, chosen by the blade to save the various worlds from the threat of the Heartless. They're creatures of pure evil, born from the darkness of people's hearts. They've been destroying countless worlds, and Dean has been tasked to stop them and save those realms trapped in the Realm of Darkness.

His next stop, the aquatic world of Aerithia.

He eventually spots it and blasts off at high speed. He loves this airship Natalya crafted for him. It was a gift for saving her world of Ironhaven. He ended up there after his own world, Isle of Fate, was destroyed by the Heartless.

He landed the ship at a small beach. After emerging from the ship and looking at the vast ocean, he noticed a glow around his legs. When the light disappeared, he was shocked to see his legs gone and replaced with a gray mermaid tail.

Admittedly, he should be more shocked than he really is. But he's not too bothered with it. He figured it was the world's magic or something to help him on his quest.

Besides, it would be cool moving around the water with a mermaid tail.

Shrugging the change off, he hopped into the water and quickly adapted to the new fins. He figured out how they worked and swan deep down, looking around at the beauty of the undersea life.

But it was cut short when he noticed a group of Heartless surrounding someone. He materialized his Keyblade and charged ahead.

"Thunder!" he called as a small thunderbolt shot from his weapon, hitting one of the monsters. He slashed at the other two before floating protectively in front of the wounded merman, watching as the Heartless faded away.

"You alright?" Dean asks, smiling as he turns towards the other merman.

"Y-Yes. Thank you." he smiles. "They had me outnumbered there." He then frowns as he spots something in the distance. "More are coming!"

"Can you fight?"

"Yes."

"Then lend me your strength. We can talk more afterwards."

The merman nods and picks up a spear Dean guesses he dropped earlier in the battle. They stood side by side as the small invasion approached them.

As they engaged in battle, Dean was surprised how well this merman fought. He's good with a spear as well as the small amount of magic he seems to have. Also how…charming he is…

After the creatures were disposed of, and the weird thoughts Dean had about this stranger, the two moved to a safer location to introduce each other.

"Thank you very much for your help." the merman smiles.

Dean blushes lightly, "Your welcome mister…"

"Roman. Roman Reigns. What's your name? I don't recall ever seeing you around here before."

"My name is Dean Ambrose. I'm from another world." he answers simply.

Roman's eyes widened in amazement, "Another world?! How did you get here?! What are you doing here?!"

"Slow down dude." Dean laughs. Roman's excitement is too cute. "I got here by airship and the reason I'm here is to solve the issue of the Heartless."

"Those creatures you mean?"

"Yes. They're attacking all the worlds."

"Why? And who's ordering them to attack?"

"Still trying to figure that out honestly. All I do know is that they're looking for the Keyhole. All the worlds have one and within it lays the heart of the world. If the Heartless get inside and destroy the heart, the world itself will be destroyed and sent to the realm of darkness. It's happened to my world and countless others. My goal as a Keyblade warrior is to protect the remaining worlds as well as save the ones lost in the darkness."

"Wait, your world is gone?"

Dean nods sadly.

"I'm so sorry." Roman frowns.

"I…I was so powerless. Even with all my strength, the world was gone. My friends…they're out there somewhere. They're not in the darkness, I know they're not. They've got to be around.

Roman slowly approaches Dean, awkwardly pats his shoulder. Even though it was odd, Dean found it comforting.

"I'm sure they're somewhere Dean. Don't give up the search. I would like to help you on your quest in finding the Keyhole. My father, King Sika, rules the kingdom. He should know where the Keyhole is. I can take you to him."

Dean nods, "Thank you, I appreciate it."

Roman smiles and leads Dean through the vast ocean towards the kingdom, encountering more Heartless along the way.

* * *

They eventually reach a small city, filled with mermaids and mermen swimming around to various stores and such. They get to a large golden castle with two guards in front of the entrance.

"Halt!" one called.

"Don't worry." Roman smiles. "My friend and I seek an audience with the king. It's urgent."

The guards look at each other before nodding their heads. "May your meeting go well."

"Thank you." Roman nods as he takes Dean into the castle.

"So, you're a prince I'm guessing?" Dean chuckles as they make their way to the audience room. He didn't really look around, more focused on getting to know Roman more.

"Yeah. Only child and heir to the throne."

Dean ponders that more as they enter a large open room. At the other end sat the king in a throne. Dean noticed his face looked aged, like you can tell he's old. There were faint lines on his forehead, a black mustache that framed his mouth and his chin a little bit, a large nose as well. His tail was a bright red with gold designs and a paler red, borderline pink, fins.

"Who have you brought to me my son?" the king speaks in a deep voice.

"This is Dean father." Roman starts. "He seeks an audience with you."

Sika sits up, reaching for a long sword that was in a pedestal beside him. The sword itself was very basic: a long silver blade with some red and yellow gemstones along the hilt. "State your business."

"I have come to assist you with the incoming Heartless." Dean spoke. "They're looking for the Keyhole to send this world into the darkness. I'm here to seal it before they can get to it."

"The Keyhole you say?" Sika muses. "There is no such thing here."

"But father-"

"IT IS NOT HERE!"

"Sure it is." Dean says, not fazed at all with the king's outburst. "Every world has one. It holds the heart of that world. If those creatures find it and destroy it, this world will be destroyed and end up in the Realm of Darkness."

"And how do you know of this?"

"My world was destroyed. They came and sent the world into darkness. I was sent to another world during the chaos and learned of my mission. I cannot let any more worlds be destroyed like mine was."

The king sits there in silence for a long moment, staring right at Dean the whole time. "Leave at once."

"Father!"

"I will not ask again. Leave my sight at once! Roman, escort him out of the world and stay out of trouble."

Roman growls, taking Dean's wrist in his hand and swims out of the city. He takes Dean to a small cave some ways away from the city.

"Where are we going Roman?"

"My secret spot." the other merman smiles as he pushes a large boulder out of the way for them to enter. "I usually come here to escape. If I'm upset, coming here calms me."

Dean smiles as he follows after Roman. They literally just met and he's showing him something personal. It warms Dean's heart that Roman trusts him like this.

He looks around in awe, it's so beautiful in here. There were some shells decorating the floor, and a hole in the ceiling acting like a skylight, letting the sunlight from above cast a light into the small space.

"It's so beautiful." he whispers. "How did you find this?"

"Just stumbled upon it one day while exploring." Roman chuckles. "I never tire from seeing the beauty in here. It's so calming and it eases me."

"Light is a powerful thing." Dean murmurs. "Can't imagine why anyone would want to extinguish it."

"Extinguish it?"

"I think someone is sending the Heartless around to send the worlds into darkness, pulling them away from the world of light. Maybe, they're trying to get rid of light altogether..."

"Don't worry, we'll protect it." Roman smiles as he wraps an arm around Dean's shoulders.

Dean blushes as he leans into Roman's embrace. "Thank you Roman." he sighs contently.

"No problem Dean." Roman whispers. "Hey, you said before you were looking for your friends. What do they look like?"

"One of them is a male, names Baron. He's tall, black hair, some colorful tattoos on his chest and shoulders. The other is a female named Renee. She's sort of tiny, short blonde hair, light brown eyes, usually bubbly and outgoing."

Roman ponders his words, "Never saw anyone by those descriptions here, but I'm sure they're somewhere Dean. Don't give up."

He nods as he surveys the cave, spotting something against the back wall. He leaves the warm embrace to inspect it. "What's this?"

Roman follows in confusion. "Not sure. Never noticed it was there before."

Dean touched what looked like an emblem, finding a crevice that looked like a sea turtle. "Seems like a stone goes here."

"Let's search for it. Could lead to something."

Dean nods and they leave the cave to start the search.

* * *

After an hour of searching and finding nothing other than Heartless, they come across a sunken ship.

"Must have sank last night, wasn't here before." Roman comments.

"Let's check it out. Maybe the stone is there."

The two carefully swim towards the wreck, but unfortunately attracted the attention of a shark.

Roman noticed quicker than Dean did and blasted the dangerous animal with a water spell.

"He's mad at us for invading his territory." Roman spoke.

"We will only be a short while." Dean reasoned, ignoring the fact that Roman seemed to know why the shark was bothering them. Could be a guess though, but still.

"It doesn't matter to him. We're in his home and he doesn't like it. We either leave, or we become food."

Dean sighs, materializing his Keyblade as Roman gets his spear.

The shark lunged at them, the two quickly dodging as Roman hit him with another water spell. Dean whacked the animal a few times, enraging him more. Dean wasn't fazed and continued his attack until Roman hit a sleep spell on the shark, quickly putting him to sleep.

"That should buy us some time. Let's hurry."

Dean nods and the two enter the ship.

It was pretty barren. Just a couple of crates and loose items laying around. Shouldn't be a problem spotting the stone.

Dean was in the middle of trying to open a crate when he hears Roman shouting.

"I found it!"

"You did?!" Dean quickly follows Roman's voice to see the stone.

It was a light gray stone that was shaped like a baby sea turtle, just like the emblem.

"Wonder what it was doing on the ship." Roman pondered.

"Maybe the ship was a trading ship and the crew were hoping to get money from it. But it doesn't matter now. We found it and now we need to get back and put it in the emblem."

Roman nods and the two leave, quickly swimming back to the cave.

But when they get there, they see King Sika by the entrance, along with two guards. Without any warning, Sika shots an energy beam from his sword, aiming for the stone in Dean's hand. Dean was able to turn his body enough to protect the stone, taking the hit in the process. He screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, clinching his shoulder. Roman was right at Dean's side, glaring at his father.

"Father! What is the meaning of this?!"

"I told you to get this menace out of our realm." the king replied.

"I can't father. Our world is in danger. We need his help."

"What help could he possibly be? He's the reason those damn creatures are even here to begin with."

"Bullshit!" Dean spats. "The Heartless were attacking other worlds long before I became a Keyblade warrior! How do you think my world was destroyed?! My friends are missing because of them!"

"…You need to leave."

"Not until I seal the Keyhole!"

Sika growled, "I told you th-"

"Bullshit! I sealed at least four at this point! They do exist!"

"…That Keyblade brings nothing but trouble."

"You're wrong father." Roman interjects calmly. "The weapon is a symbol of light, of hope. It has brought salvation to countless worlds, it doesn't bring destruction and calamity. We need to use this weapon to protect our world from these creatures father. Don't you want this world safe?"

Sika sighs quietly, turning his back on his son and the Keyblade warrior. "Make sure he's out of here by day's end, or I will eliminate the menace myself. He's not welcome here." He then swims away, leaving the guards to block the entrance to the cave.

Roman growls and takes Dean to a safe place.

"Dean?"

"Hurts.." Dean manages. "Surprised I was able to form complete sentences back there. My cure spells are too weak to heal this."

Roman panicked, "I can go into the city for potions for you."

"That won't be necessary."

Roman and Dean both looked around in shock, finding the source of the voice swimming up to them.

It was another merman, slightly younger than Sika, but older than both Dean and Roman. He has a shaved head and beard, well-toned chest, green tail with paler green fins.

"Who are you?" Dean groans.

"Hunter." Roman answers for him. "What are you doing here? Father will smite you if you're so much as glanced."

"Worry not, I won't be here long. But it seems your friend needs help. Come with me, I have something that will cure him."

Without hesitating, Roman picks up Dean and follows Hunter to his lair. It looked like the skeleton of a dead fish, which made Roman a little uneasy. But he pressed on. He needs to help Dean.

They made their way to a large room with a caldron right in the middle. Potion bottles scattered around the room, a spear and sword hung along one of the walls.

"Now then, lay him down on that table over there while I try to remember where I put that cure potion."

Roman nods, laying Dean down on the table as instructed. "Dean?"

"Ro, you sure you can trust him?" Dean whispers.

"It'll be fine. He used to battle alongside my father." Roman whispers back.

"Ah, here it is!" Hunter announces triumphally, picking up a bottle with blue liquid and swam over. "This should help."

Dean was cautious about this, but he didn't have much of a choice. He slowly took the bottle and drank the strange substance. He felt the potion work, feeling a lot better.

"Wow, that stuff works! Thank you." Dean smiles.

"No problem." Hunter smiles. "Now that you're okay, there's something I want to talk to you two about."

"What is it?" Roman asks.

"I have a suspicion that the Keyhole is in the palace." he starts.

"You mean my father's palace?"

"That's the one. It's just a guess of course."

"Wait, how do you know of the Keyhole?"

"Oh, it's a tale as old as time boy. A world's heart is protected within that lock."

"Then why is my father being stubborn by saying it doesn't exist?"

"Because that's just who he is. He's always been stubborn and just irritating. Thinks he's always right and challenges anyone who defies him. That's why I left the army, couldn't stand him ignoring my battle plans and attempts to help out. But going back to the matter at hand. I would like to make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?"

"You get me into the palace and I'll help you search for the Keyhole, as well as make your greatest wish come true."

Roman's breath hitches, "My…greatest wish?"

"But of course. I know you want so desperately to see other worlds. To learn of different ways of life and to explore new areas than the same boring waters here."

"Ro?"

"He's right Dean. I want so badly to see other worlds."

"And I can help with that. I just need your father's sword. That has enough power to help you get to those worlds."

"Hunter, is the sword really capable of that?" Dean asks, not fully believing Hunter's words. That sound too good to be true.

"Yes it is. It's the most powerful weapon under the sea. It can do anything except bring back the dead. That skill never works out well to be honest and it always messes things up."

"So, you need the sword to help me get out of these waters?" Roman asks.

Hunter nods, smiling.

"I'll do it."

"Ro!"

"Dean, we need to do this. Besides, we can locate the Keyhole too. Then we can get rid of the Heartless and I can travel to other worlds with you." Roman then motions for Hunter to follow him as the two head out of the lair

"Ro wait!" Dean calls as he swims after him.

He continues to try and get Roman to stop, but his calls are ignored. Dean doesn't believe a word Hunter said before. Sure he helped him, but something is defiantly up with that promise.

When Dean makes it to the palace, he discovers that's it's swarming with Heartless and the guards are having trouble against them. He gets his Keyblade out and fights the monsters.

 _Please be alright Ro…_

* * *

Once the Heartless were disposed of, Dean quickly hides before anyone spots him.

He's still worried about Roman. He still thinks Hunter is tricking him with the whole deal. Does he really need the sword's power to get Roman to the other worlds? It just seems like an impossible thing. Then again, he himself is able to go to other worlds so it's not too impossible then. But Roman's a merman. He would need to change his whole existence to travel outside this realm.

As he thinks more on the idea, he spots the very person he's thinking about swimming away from the palace. He quickly swims up to have, calling his name.

"Ro!"

"Dean?" Roman questions as he meets Dean halfway.

"Where's Hunter?"

"Still in the palace I think."

"Why aren't you with him?"

"Was dealing with the Heartless myself. Had no idea they were here."

"We should check around. See if he's still in the palace."

Roman agrees and the two go back inside and search around. But when they got to the audience chamber, they noticed Sika wounded on the floor.

"Father!" Roman called as he and Dean both swim up to him. "What has happened?"

"Hunter…was here." Sika grunted. "He took the sword, attacked me and fled with it. My men tried getting the sword back but failed as well. We have to get it back. The faith of Aerithia depends on it."

"Don't worry father, I'll retrieve it for you. Come on Dean."

Before another word could be spoken, the two merman quickly fled the palace back to Hunter's lair.

"Why would Hunter harm father?"

"Why do you think? He wants to rule the realm. My guess is that the wielder of the sword is the automatic ruler."

"I…I let this happen..."

"Stop. You were blinded by a desire that Hunter exploited. Can't change the past, but we can fix the present so the future doesn't suffer."

Roman smiles over at Dean, "Thank you. Now come on."

They soon enter the lair, getting to the large room from before.

"Show yourself Hunter!" Roman shouts into the empty space.

"I should thank you for allowing me to acquire this." Hunter smirks as he emerges from the darkness. "After all, I now rule this world. And I did promise you something, I am a man of my word after all."

Dean wastes little time and lunges at Hunter with his Keyblade, Roman joining him with his spear. But Hunter was quick to defend and blast them into separate directions: Dean crashing into shelves with empty bottles while Roman went through a table.

"Now then, my promise." Hunter smirks as he fires a white energy beam at Roman, which engulfs him in a ball of light.

Dean growls and lunges once more, but Hunter pins him to the wall, the sword laying across Dean's throat.

"Some Keyblade warrior you are." Hunter taunts as Dean struggles. "You know, you are pretty cute. It's a shame you have to die for darkness to rule."

Dean's Keyblade suddenly starts glowing a bright white. "Not…today.." he grunts as he blasts Hunter away with the glowing energy.

Hunter slams into the opposite wall, clinching his chest. "This isn't over." he states as he teleports away in a puff of black smoke.

Dean slides to the floor, panting as he looks over at Roman, who was now unconscious from the light. But…it's not Roman the merman anymore. It's Roman…the human. Hunter's blast turned Roman into a human.

Shit.

Dean quickly grabs him and swims up to the surface. When he breaches, he carries Roman to the shore, laying him in the sand.

"Ro?" he calls in worry as he leans close to his friend.

Roman groans as he slowly wakes. "Dean?"

"You okay?"

"...Sort of?" He notices something wrong. He doesn't feel his tail. He looks down, shocked to see his tail is replaced with legs. "Wha?"

"Hunter. That blast transformed you."

Roman's eyes widened as he studied the new limbs. "O-Oh my goodness…"

"Ro?"

"I'm…shocked. Didn't think this was what Hunter had in mind."

"Speaking of him, we need to find him and get the sword back."

"But with me like this, I can't swim. I have no clue how these things work."

Before Dean could say anything, there were loud rumblings coming from the water. The sky darkened from a light blue to a dark purple as Hunter, now giant in size, rose from the water.

"…Not good." Dean mumbled.

"How are we going to fight him? We were weak against him before."

Dean looked around, noticing a boat some ways away on the shoreline.

"That's how. You fight on that boat while I handle the water stuff."

"But Dean…"

"No buts. We can win this."

Roman smiles, nodding his head. "Can you bring me over there?"

"Of course."

Dean helps Roman to the boat, getting it in the water before approaching the giant Hunter. Roman watches in worry as Dean swings his Keyblade at Hunter, concerned about his safety.

Why is he going on this journey alone? He should have people with him. To help him against enemies like this.

He smiles as Dean was able to knock the sword out of Hunter's hands, which lands in Roman's boat.

"You'll pay for that you little shit!" Hunter calls as he reaches into the water and pulls a struggling Dean out.

"Let him go!" Roman calls in a panic, taking the sword in his hands.

"Give me the sword and I'll release him."

"Ro no!" Dean pleads before crying out in pain.

"You want it? You can have it." Roman smirks as he throws the sword at Hunter's abdomen, watching as it pierces right through him. Hunter screams in agony as he quickly sinks into the water, fading into darkness. Roman sees Dean falling and moves the boat over to catch him.

"Thanks." Dean pants as he smiles up at Roman.

"Thank goodness you're safe."

"Some hero I am though."

"Hey, even heroes need allies."

Both miss Sika emerges from the water, collecting his sword as he watches the two while quietly reverting Roman back to a merman.

The evil has been vanquished.

* * *

After the grueling battle, Sika takes Roman and Dean back to Roman's cave. Sika admits to them that the stone would have revealed the Keyhole and he tried destroying it to prevent it from being found.

"I'm sorry for giving you a hard time before Dean." Sika apologizes. "I was just wary about you and wanted to protect the kingdom."

"It's alright sir." Dean assures. "I understand where you were coming from."

When they got inside, Dean hands the stone to Roman to place in the emblem. Once done, a faint image of a keyhole appeared over the emblem. Dean takes out his Keyblade and points it at the lock. A white beam emerges from the weapons and hits the lock, causing it to fade away while making a locking sound.

Task complete.

Roman and Sika follow Dean to the surface to see him off. Sika looks at his son, frowning as he senses something wrong.

"What's the matter son?"

Roman sighs, "I…I want to go with him father. I want to see all the worlds he's going too. I want to help him fight those monsters. I…I want to protect him father."

Sika sighs, "Is that what you really want to do?"

"Yes. I want to keep him safe. He's the light for all the worlds out there."

Sika smiles, knowing there's a deeper meaning to Roman's words. His son is in love and what kind of father would he be if he didn't let him pursue it? Using his sword, he grants Roman his wish. "Go my son. Protect the last light."

Back on the ship, Dean is happy to see his legs again. Although being a merman was fun, it's nice to walk. As he's getting the ship on it's next course, he hears a familiar voice call his name.

"Dean! Wait!"

Dean looks over to see Roman, back in human form, crawling into the ship.

"Roman?" Dean questions as he rushes towards his friend, getting him into a seat. "What…What happened?"

"Father turned me back so I can travel with you." Roman blushes.

"You…want to come with me?" Dean blushes back.

"Yes. I want to help you on your quest. I can hold my own in battle, I won't be a hindrance. Please Dean."

"…Okay." Dean smiles brightly. "But we should get you used to using human legs. Let's go to Ironhaven and practice a bit. Nattie can help with that too."

Roman nods excitedly, "Let's go!"


End file.
